


Torment

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Torment

There had been days (there had been nights!) when she had tormented him.

Some of those days, he wasn't even sure which she he meant in the privacy of his mind.

Was it the one who had named him Maker…or was it the one who…He turned his thoughts far from all the things Raven Darkholme was in his mind and heart.

One a goddess on Earth, and the other a demoness, but which had burned him worse?

And, if he was so scarred, why did it hurt that one was gone, and the other sought solace in a teammate's arms?


End file.
